Lo que me epertenecia
by Lanix'Valencia.CarryOn
Summary: Kurt Hummel. Celoso hasta mas no poder.


_**/ Hola a todos! Si, se que no he subido nada en estos... meses -w- Y quisiera pedirles una disculpa, sobre todo ahora que vengo de regreso (yeei (?)) Y bueno, esta es una propuesta que venia con un amigo. Espero y les guste :3 **_  
_**Ahora, me atengo a decirles que es una historia con sangre, y que a algunos les desagradara. Si no les gustan este tipo de historias, manténgase a no dejar comentarios. **_

_**La historia es de un amigo mio, no es de mi autoria, yo solo hago el trabajo de subirla a Internet y de editarla, así que... Disfruten! Por si quieren visitarlo, es - namelessdark -/**_

Locura. Esa no es una palabra que me pueda describir.  
Para que me entiendan mejor, les contare mi historia.  
Acababa de cumplir 20 años, asistía a la universidad de NYADA con mis amigos; un día caminando, vi a un hermoso chico de cabello negro y rizado, acomodado con gel, unos ojos café avellana que se adornaban con un tierno par de anteojos.

Ese mismo día, salí de la universidad, despidiéndome de todos mis amigos y caminando hacia la parada de autobuses que siempre utilizaba cuando la vi. El estaba esperando el mismo autobús que yo. Lo mire, me miro; le sonreí y me sonrió.  
Al subir al autobús, comenzamos a platicar, y a platicar durante todo el camino.  
Después de eso nos seguimos viendo cada vez mas. Comenzó a gustarme.

Cierto día, le pedí que fuera mi novio. Estaba muy nervioso realmente, pero al final, el acepto.  
Eramos muy felices, yo le di mi amor y el me dio sus ojos, yo le di mi cariño y el me dio sus labios, yo le di mi corazón y el me dio el suyo.

Eramos tan normal, como una pareja gay lo puede ser. Salíamos y teníamos una u otra pequeña discucion de pareja.  
En fin, un día el decidió presentarme a su padre, el jefe de las empresas Anderson. Al verme, el no me acepto; es mas, se negó a nuestro amor. Le prohibieron verme y en una ocacion, su padre amenazo con matarme si lo seguía viendo.  
No me importo al principio, y a el tampoco pero.. sucumbió a la oprecion de sus padres. Estaba cada día mas alterado y un día, no aguanto mas, decidiendo terminar conmigo.

Eso me destrozo.

Pasaron días, semanas, hasta meses y no lo volví a ver, hasta que un día saliendo de mi trabajo en un pequeño bar estaba el, al otro lado de la calle, con sus padres y una chica de vestido elegante. Salían de un restaurante conocido por sus altos precios. La ira me invadía, pues los veía riendo y platicando, entonces, el la beso...  
Quería ir y gritarles... quería lastimarlos.. quería matarlos a todos, torturarlos y hundirlos en ácido porque... ¡El era mio! Solo mio.  
Pero no lo hice, lo que hice fue ir a mi casa, donde en mi habitación tenia un mural de el, con todas nuestras fotos y una pintura suya que yo habia hecho. La tome y empece a despedazarla; fue cuando me tranquilice.  
Lo llame a su celular.. Le dije que había dejado unas cosas en mi departamento y que si podia venir por ellas, mas le dije que no diera aviso a sus padres, puesto que si no la dejaban, no quería quedarme esperándola.

Ella acepto, pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos.  
Lo mire, tan hermoso como siempre, tan lindo.. tan ingenuo.  
Tome un martillo y rápidamente lo golpee en la cabeza; no se dio cuenta ya que actué rápido. Y estaba como dormido... Pobre.  
Lo ate a una silla, inconsciente. Planee hacerme de su cuerpo como el una vez hizo del mio lo que quería, lo que los dos queríamos, pero no lo hice. De todas formas, no se comparaba con lo que iba a hacer.  
Corrí a la cocina de mi departamento y tome una cuchara, abriéndole con cuidado los ojos y sacándoselos con esta, de una forma cuidadosa. Estaban tan lindos como siempre, con ese color avellana que tanto me gustaba, y un matiz verdoso que casi no se notaba. Aunque estaban manchados de sangre, al igual que su ropa. Y su pecho ya no se movía con su respiración.  
Tome una navaja y, besando primero sus labios los arranque con ella. Eran los mismos labios con los que me decía que me amaba, pero luego recordé que habían besado a una mujer, entonces los moje en ácido, notando como lentamente se deshacían.  
No quería mirar su rostro, sabia que ahora estaba deformado completamente, así que con la misma navaja, desgarre su camiseta azul, haciéndola a un lado y observando sus hermosos pectorales marcados, y sus brazos bien definidos.  
Podría haber sido que esa mujer también hubiera tocado esos pectorales, así que, con la furia de el momento le clave el arma en el corazón, sacándoselo con cuidado. Ya no latía, pero al menos lo tenia conmigo, como sus ojos.

Ya no tenia nada que hacer con su cuerpo así que, desatandolo de la silla lo metí a una bolsa negra y lo lleve hasta su casa, dejando sobre este una pequeña nota que decía "Solo tome lo que era mio".

Llegue a mi departamento no mucho después, y escuche patrullas. Sabia que venían por mi, porque.. ¿De quien mas sospecharían?

Pero yo no estoy loco, por eso estoy frente a ustedes, señor Juez, y también señores del honorable jurado. Para decirles que yo no estoy loco, solo tome lo que me pertenecía.


End file.
